


Get Down: Legally Blonde

by Kadorienne



Category: Legally Blonde (Movies), Six: The Musical - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26906617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kadorienne/pseuds/Kadorienne
Summary: Elle Woods to the Anne of Cleves song from Six: The Musical.When she gets bored....
Kudos: 8





	Get Down: Legally Blonde




End file.
